Gay?
by Kimiroir
Summary: Temps des Maraudeurs, 6e année. Remus se pose des questions et Sirius vient à son secours. Mais lui aussi à quelque chose à dire... Slash SBRL


Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir, ça dépend si vous êtes - comme moi - du genre nocturne. Voici ma première fic - ou plutôt one-shot. Alors, n'hésiter pas à poster une - des? - review, positive ou négative, à vous de voir. Je promets de répondre à toutes.  
Bonne lecture!

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ça se saurait sinon), je ne fait que les emprunter. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Par ailleurs, je ne gagne pas un € - pas même un cent - grâce à cette fic.

Note 1 de l'auteur : Les pensées de Remus sont écrites en _italique_.

Note 2 de l'auteur : J'ai utilisé les surnoms anglais des Maraudeurs. Moony pour Lunard; Padfoot pour Patmol.

Note 3 de l'auteur : A ne pas prendre trop au sérieux, c'est un peu guimauve :)

oOoOoOo

****

Gay ?

Remus Lupin était un garçon de 16 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Enfin, en apparence en tout cas. Car il se trouvait qu'en plus d'être un sorcier, il était un loup-garou. Bien sur, parmi les élèves de Poudlard, il n'y avait que ses meilleurs amis qui étaient au courant. Ses meilleurs amis…

C'était justement à cause de l'un d'entre eux, Sirius Black exactement, qu'il en était là.

Remus était assis sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Griffondors, et analysait ses sentiments. Car, c'était bien ça le problème, il pensait être amoureux de son ami. « Pensait » car il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié profonde. Cette situation l'embêtait. Une minute, ils rigolaient ensemble, comme des amis, et la minute suivante, le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié.

_Je tiens beaucoup à Sirius, c'est vrai. Et je pense souvent à lui, c'est vrai aussi. Mais je pense aussi à James ou Peter, alors ça ne veut rien dire._

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pensait pas au canidé de la même façon qu'il pensait aux autres, mais il ne s'en rendait pas tout à fait compte.

_Ca aurait été plus facile de savoir si j'avais déjà été amoureux._

Remus était sorti avec une fille, l'année passée, mais c'était juste pour « essayer », car il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il la trouvait juste sympa et mignonne. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas duré.

Pour en revenir à Sirius, il devait quand même s'avouer un truc (quelque peu embarrassant il faut dire) à son sujet. Ce dernier lui faisait de l'effet.

_Mais est-ce que je suis juste attiré par Sirius ou par les garçons en général ?_

Un temps

_Est-ce que je suis gay ?_

_Super_, se dit-il d'un ton ironique,_ pourquoi est-ce que penser à Sirius m'amène toujours à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre ?_

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le Sirius en question entra dans la chambre en lançant un « Hello Moony ! » retentissant.

- Salut, Padfoot, lui répondit le dénommé Moony en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas Sirius qui allait l'aider, pensait-il. Mais c'est là qu'il se trompait.

- Un problème, Rem's ? demanda Sirius.

- Non non, pas vraiment, éluda Remus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en face de son ami.

- Allez, tu peux me le dire, l'encouragea Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux, ce qui avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Je vais pas lui dire que je pense être amoureux de lui… _

Remus opta pour une demi-vérité.

- Je me demandais si j'étais gay, lâcha-t-il.

Sirius en resta muet. S'il avait pu s'en douter… Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était une bonne chose que Remus lui confie ça. Ce serait un peu plus facile pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Padfoot ? s'enquit Remus, un peu stressé.

- J'en pense que je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

- M'aider ? questionna le garçon, à la fois soulagé et étonné de la réaction de son ami.

- Oui, t'aider à déterminer si tu l'es. Tu sais, la plupart du temps, on ne se pose des questions que parce qu'il s'agit de soi-même, ajouta Sirius.

- …

_Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il arrive à faire des phrases aussi philosophiques ?_

- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-il, se méprenant sur la mine perplexe de son ami, c'est que, parfois, les autres voient plus clair que nous, même s'il s'agit de nous même.

- Ok, j'accepte ta proposition, si tu as une idée, acquiesça Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Génial, sourit Sirius. Pour commencer, je vais te poser quelques questions.

- Hum, évidemment…

Remus s'inquiétait juste de ce que Sirius allait lui demander. Pas qu'il n'ai jamais parler de sexe avec ses amis, mais cette fois ça allait être différent. Il allait être tout seul avec Sirius, et ne pourrait pas dévier la conversation si les questions devenait trop gênantes. Ce qui, connaissant Sirius, ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver. Mais si c'était le seul moyen d'être vraiment sûr…

_S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne découvre pas ce que je ressens pour lui !_

Par « ressens », il entendait son « peut-être amour » et son « attirance ».

- Fais pas cette tête, Moony, c'est juste pour t'aider, le rassura Sirius.

- Oui et, bien sûr, tu n'y trouveras aucun intérêt personnel, hein ? lui répliqua le loup-garou.

- Bien sur que non, lui répondit Padfoot, un grand sourire (faussement) innocent plaqué sur le visage. Alors, je commence ?

- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Première question… Est-ce que tu as déjà maté des mecs ?

Commençons en douceur.

- Ca m'est déjà arrivé, répondit Remus.

_Mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'était aussi par curiosité. _(Nda : mais bien sûr, on y croit tous...lol)

- Deuxième question…Quand tu fais des rêves érotiques, tu es avec des mecs, avec des filles ou les deux ?

Remus se tortilla, légèrement gêné.

- Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mes rêves en général…

Il « oublia » de mentionner le fait que, quand il s'en souvenait, il rêvait de Sirius.

- Je vais changer de question alors. A qui tu penses quand tu es sous la douche ou que tu te…enfin, tu vois, quoi.

Sirius ne continua pas sa phrase, voyant l'air de plus en plus gêné de Remus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci était tout rouge mais, une chose était sûr, il s'amusait bien.

Pour l'instant, se dit-il.

Du côté de Remus, c'était autre chose.

_Quoi ! Il ne veut quand même pas que je lui dise le nom de la personne à qui je pense ! Parce que, en l'occurrence, c'est lui !_

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'emballait pour rien.

_Que je suis con, Sirius veut juste savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon._

Il se mit à rire intérieurement en imaginant Sirius en fille.

- Ben, c'est vrai que là, je pense à un- des garçons, répondit Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Dernière question…

En fait cette question était juste pour le fun, car il savait dès à présent la réponse à la question de son ami.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il hésita à la poser. Hésita deux secondes… Son esprit siriusien ne put résister plus longtemps à la pensée d'asticoter Remus.

- As-tu déjà fantasmé sur James, Peter ou moi ? questionna Sirius en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- SIRIUS ! s'écria Remus pour masquer son embarra.

_Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Pitié._

- Ah, je savais bien que c'était sur moi ! ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

_Ouf. Merci Merlin._

Remus essaya de rigoler aussi, mais ce ne fut pas très convainquant. Heureusement, Sirius ne remarqua rien.

Ils étaient toujours assis face à face sur le lit mais, pendant qu'ils riaient, Sirius s'était rapproché de Remus. A présent, leurs genoux se frôlaient.

Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre et, même si Remus appréciait, ça le perturbait quelque peu (Nda : prenez ça dans le sens que vous voulez. lol). Il était confus. Que voulait Sirius au fond ?

- Tu es gay, Remus, annonça l'animagus, cette fois-ci très sérieux.

Le loup-garou acquiesça, mais il n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Il cherchait un endroit où poser son regard pour éviter de fixer Sirius, ce qui serait très gênant si son ami s'en rendait compte. Pendant ce temps, Sirius continuait :

-En fait, rien qu'avec le fait que tu te poses la question, il y avait déjà pas mal de chance que tu le sois. Enfin, tu es peut-être bi, ça dépend. Mais, si tu n'es pas convaincu, on peut faire un petit test.

Cette dernière phrase, Sirius l'avait murmurée en le regardant dans les yeux.

Remus, troublé, hocha la tête mécaniquement.

Alors, Sirius s'approcha doucement de son ami, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Tandis que Remus sentait son cœur s'emballer, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elles se frôlèrent d'abord, comme pour se chercher, puis se collèrent. Sirius toucha les lèvres de l'autre garçon du bout de sa langue. Remus entrouvrit sa bouche, et leurs langues entrèrent en contact, les électrisant tous les deux.

Ce fut un baiser un peu maladroit, mais il était plein de tendresse.

A ce moment, Remus compris. Oui, il aimait Sirius, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

Ils finirent pas se séparer, un peu essoufflés.

Remus essaya de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il y avait des chances pour que Sirius l'aime aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'idée, après tout, son ami n'avait fait ça que pour l'aider. Non ?

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sirius, celui-ci détourna les yeux et rougis légèrement.

Remus ne comprenait pas. Il se serait plutôt attendu – même si ça l'aurait démoralisé – à ce que Sirius lui fasse son éternel sourire et lui demande « alors, t'en penses quoi ? ». Sirius n'était pas du genre à regretter ses actions – même les pires. Il espérait que cette fois-ci ne serait pas l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Padfoot ? appela-t-il doucement.

Sirius sursauta et – chose bizarre – se mit à bafouiller.

- Je… Ecoute Rem… Si je suis venu, tantôt, c'était pour te dire un truc important…

A présent, il semblait mal à l'aise et regardait partout sauf devant lui.

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Remus.

_C'est dingue comme une situation peut vite se retourner._

- Eh bien, voilà… Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire il y a longtemps, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage… Je suis désolé… Tu vois, je voulais pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous… Mais maintenant ça ne peut plus durer… Je te dois la vérité.

Sirius s'interrompit quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'éloignait du sujet.

Il regarda ses mains qui trituraient un bout de la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient assis.

Enfin, il dit dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Remus.

Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je t'aime. Je sais bien que j'aurais du te le dire avant de t'embrasser, je te demande pardon...

Il allait recommencer le même petit monologue que précédemment quand il fut obliger de se taire.

Remus venait de placer une main sur sa bouche et lui avait relevé la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi Sirius, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Sirius sourit et déposa un baiser sur la main toujours poser sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

De nombreuses minutes et baisers – mouillés – plus tard : (Nda : Non, ils n'ont rien fait d'autre, bande de pervers ! D'ailleurs, ils sont toujours habillés! lol)

Sirius et Remus était allongés sur le lit, le deuxième dans les bras du premier. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux… Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient envie de bouger. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient aussi…

Ce fut Remus qui brisa le silence.

- Au fait, Sirius, tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais gay !

oOoOoOo

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les minimaliser :)

Sinon... J'ai pas mérité une p'tite review? °siouplé°


End file.
